I Love You, Onii-Chan
by AloisJimTrancy
Summary: Eren and Levi are fraternal twins, and one night, after Eren has a nightmare about Levi, Levi comforts Eren in more ways than one. Let's just say, thank god their parents and sister were out-of-town... Rated M for Smut, Yaoi, rude opinions on gays, and Twincest/Incest. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: **_**This chapter has smut, yaoi (malexmale), and twincest. You know, the works... JUST WARNIN' YA...**

**If you don't like it, don't read it. :3**

**You can continue on~**

* * *

><p>"Hey Levi?" Eren whispered, nudging his older twin, Levi, lightly. "Are you still awake?" Levi rolled over to face the younger twin. "Yeah, whadda want?" He mumbled sleepily, squinting slightly so he could see Eren better in the dim light. Levi saw the tears glistening in his twin's green-blue eyes and his own grey-blue eyes widened slightly. "What's wrong?" A small whimper left Eren's lips as he wrapped his arms around Levi's mid-section and sobbed.<p>

"I- I had th-this dream wh-where I was cuffed and sitting in a c-court room, and... and you were kicking me, you knocked my t-tooth out!, a-and you..." Eren took a deep breath and looked up at Levi's eyes. "Your eyes sh-showed no remorse.." He sniffled and buried his face in Levi's chest again. "And it all felt so real..." Levi ran his hands through Eren's soft chestnut locks in a soothing way.

"Shh..." He put his hands on the side's of Eren's head and brought it up so the older twin could look the younger in the eyes. As green-blue eyes met grey-blue eyes, more tears streamed down Eren's cheeks. "That's never going to happen. I will never let anyone lay a finger on you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Eren nuzzled his wet face into Levi's chest again, taking a deep breath through his nose. To Eren, he smelled like lemon scented cleaning products, and the forest, where Eren smells like mint and the ocean. "Oi brat, are you smelling me?" One thing about Levi, he likes to flaunt the fact that _he's _the older twin. Calling Eren a brat, bossing him around, etc. Eren thinks it's because Levi's a few centimeters (3, to be exact) shorter than Eren.

Eren looked up at Levi with a dark blush on his cheeks. "...Maybe.." He mumbled, shoving his face back in Levi's chest. Levi chuckled, making his chest vibrate, and rested his chin on top of Eren's head while rubbing circles in the younger's back.

"Hey, Eren?"

"Hm?"

Levi took Eren's head in his hands again, and pulled his head up so they were eye level. Levi closed his eyes and leaned in, leaving a chaste kiss on Eren's lips. Eren's blue-green eyes widened before he smiled lightly and leaned back in to kiss Levi again, though keeping his, obviously inexperienced, lips on Levi's for a longer time. Levi slowly started to move his soft lips against Eren's, and the brunette followed suit. Levi bit down on Eren's bottom lip, bringing out a mix between a whimper of pain and a moan of pleasure, before swiping his tongue across it, as if to say 'sorry'. Eren complied to Levi's silent request and opened his mouth slightly. Levi's tongue darted out between Eren's lips and explored his hot cavern.

When air once again became a necessity, they parted leaving only a string of saliva still connecting them. Eren smiled at Levi with a vivid blush staining his flushed cheeks. They leaned in, though at a faster pace, and connected their slightly swollen lips again. Eren discreetly slid his leg over Levi's waist and pulled himself up so he was straddling his twin's lap. Levi put his hands on Eren's waist just as Eren started running his hands up Levi's bare chest. Eren pulled away again, breathing heavily. "Cheeky brat.." Levi muttered breathlessly before rolling them over so he was straddling Eren's lap. The raven-haired teen pulled Eren's shirt over his head and kissed him again.

Eren ran his hands up and down Levi's sides. Levi pulled away and left a trail of kisses from the corner of his mouth down his neck to his collarbone. He sucked, kissed, nipped, and licked that spot until there was a decently sized mark, before trailing down to the hem of Eren's pajama pants. Levi looked up at Eren, silently asking for permission with his steel-blue eyes. Eren answered Levi's question with a slight nod, keeping his sea-green eyes on Levi as the elder hooked his fingers inside Eren's green plaid pants and pulled them down at a painfully slow pace. "Please." Eren whimpered. Levi smirked and pulled them off.

"So impatient." Levi teased, sitting up and running his hands up and down Eren's bare chest. He leaned down and whispered, "Be patient, I was getting there," in the brunette's ear, nipping the lobe and making Eren shiver. He ran his tongue over the shell of Eren's ear before moving back again. He moved his hips against Eren's, making the younger moan. Thank God they had the house to themselves this weekend, while their parents and Mikasa were out visiting family. Eren closed his eyes and moaned again when Levi did it again. When Levi started to pull Eren's boxers down, the brunette's sea-green eyes widened slightly. Levi noticed and stopped, looking up at Eren with concern in his eyes. "Eren, do you trust me?" The boy nodded. "Then _trust _me. You'll feel good," Levi intertwined their fingers and smiled lightly. Eren smiled back at him. "Okay." He whispered, giving Levi permission again. Levi reached down and pulled both of their boxers off.

Levi wrapped his hand around Eren's shaft and slowly pumped his hand up and down, using Eren's pre-cum as a lubricant. Eren moaned and bit his lip, trying to stifle the embarrassing sounds he was making. Levi pulled Eren's bottom lip from between his teeth with his own teeth. "Don't. I want to hear you," He practically purred, making Eren blush, then moan as he ran his thumb over the head of Eren's cock. Eren squeezed his eyes closed and moaned again.

"F-Faster!" He cried out. Levi complied, bringing the brunette so close to his peak, but stopping before Eren could climax, earning a whimper from the younger. Eren looked up at Levi with big green eyes as he chewed on his bottom lip and Levi reached over and grabbed a bottle of lotion off the nightstand. Eren expected Levi to just rub it on his own cock before plunging into the brunette, but was surprised when he, instead, smothered it on his fingers and reached down, lightly running his index finger around Eren's entrance, causing the green-eyed boy to shudder. "What are you doing?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. "I can't just go right at it," Levi said, lifting his free hand up to caress Eren's cheek. "It'll hurt you too much." Levi experimentally dipped his middle finger in Eren's tight heat. It stung, but Eren didn't say anything. What would he say? He wanted this as much as Levi did. Levi pushed his finger further in, slowly thrusting it in and out, until adding a second finger and making scissoring motions. Now it really stung, the feeling of being stretched was uncomfortable. Levi looked up at the brunette's face, noticing Eren's discomfort, and halted his actions.

After a few moments of Eren getting used to the feeling of being penetrated, and for the stinging to subside, Levi started to move his fingers again. It didn't hurt, yet, it didn't feel good either. That was until Levi's fingers brushed over _that _spot. That spot being the younger twin's prostate. He clamped his eyes shut and let out a loud moan. _Found it_, Levi thought to himself. He brushed his fingers over that spot again before adding a third finger. "M-More." Eren stammered, pushing himself down to meet Levi's fingers. When Levi deemed Eren stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lotion again. Before he could squirt some on his hand, Eren sat up and snatched the bottle from his brother's hands, coating his own hands in it and grabbing Levi's erect dick. He gave it a light test stroke, making Levi shudder even though the room was hot. He gave a few more before groping it harder and pumping it faster. Levi shooed Eren's hand away before he could cum. He pushed Eren back down on the bed and straddled him, lining himself up with Eren's entrance. "Are you sure you still want to do this? I can stop at any time, seriously." Levi rambled slightly. Eren doubted the last sentence, but nodded. He's wanted this for a while, believe it or not.

Levi slowly pushed in, the head of his cock slowly being engulfed in the tight heat. It took all of his will power not to immediately pound the taller brunette into the bed, having to remind himself _this was Eren's first time. _He pushed in until he was fully in, giving Eren a few moment to adjust. "You can m-move," Eren said. Levi slowly started to thrust in and out, constantly changing the angle as if he were trying to find something. When his tip finally brushed up against Eren's prostate again, he angled himself to hit it with every slow thrust. "Faster!" Eren practically yelled, clutching the sheets with his hands as Levi complied and pounded into him, just as the elder wanted to from the beginning. After that, it didn't take long for both twins to be pushed over the edge, Eren cumming on his stomach after a few strokes, and Levi a few thrusts later inside the brunette.

Levi pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Eren, who was breathing heavily. When they're heavy breathing stopped, they both just laid next to each other. "I can't believe we just..." Eren trailed off, an embarrassed blush heating his cheeks. After they had both calmed down, and showered, they laid down in each other's arms, both only clad in a pair of boxers.

"I know," Levi said, running his fingers through Eren's hair. "You don't regret it, do you?"

"Of course not." Eren said, looking up at the raven-haired teen. "Do you?"

"No."

"Okay."

Eren fluttered his eyes closed. "Levi?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Eren."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: When I was thinking about making this story, I was just going to make it a one-shot, but then I was just like, naaww.. <strong>

**So, there'll be a few more chapters, maybe 1 or 2 more, then it's done~ There'll probably be smut in all of the chapters... Small reminder.. Heh... *Scratches back of head nervously.* **

**See ya in the next one...**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Grisha, Carla, and Mikasa Jaeger all returned from their small trip out-of-town. While Grisha and Mikasa went to their rooms to unpack, Carla walked to her twin sons' room to check on them. When she walked in, she saw her elder son holding her younger in his arms. The younger had his arms wrapped around the elder's waist and his face nuzzled in his chest, while the elder had his arms wrapped around the younger's shoulders, and his chin resting on his head. They were both still soundly asleep, with their legs tangled and the blanket on the floor.

Eren had to have had another nightmare, Carla concluded. She smiled lightly and walked out, softly closing the door.

...

Eren slowly, very slowly, opened his eyes to the harsh light of the morning. He reluctantly pulled away from his new favorite source of heat and stretched, wincing slightly at the pain in his backside.

"Hey." Levi said. He had woken up when Eren started moving.

"Hi." Eren said, smiling like a dumbass. "How'd you sleep?" He asked, laying back down in Levi's arms.

"Great," Levi murmured, running his fingers through Eren's brown hair. "You?"

"Pretty good, but my... uhm, _you know_, is kinda sore..." Eren muttered, an embarrassed blush heating his cheeks.

Levi smirked. "That tends to happen." He said. Eren's blush got darker. He looked over at the clock on their nightstand and sat back up. "We should probably get ready for school..." Eren said, trailing off. Levi also looked over at the clock the read 7:43. They had to get to school by at least 9, and since they have to walk, they should be ready by at least 8:35. "Yeah." Levi agreed, getting out of bed. Eren walked over to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and some skinny jeans. Levi walked over and pulled out nearly the exact same thing, and they both put their clothes on together. When they were both dressed, Eren looked at Levi with a weird look on his face. "What?" Levi asked.

"We should tell our parents." Eren said, bluntly, like Levi would have.

"What?" Levi asked again.

"I said-"

"I know what you said. I meant _why_."

Eren looked down at the ground. "I don't know... I just feel like we should tell them..." He said. Levi walked over to him and lifted his chin and stared in his eyes. "Okay," He said. "We'll tell them today, before we leave. Okay?" Eren smiled weakly. "Okay." He confirmed, leaning in to peck Levi's lips. Before Eren could pull away, Levi placed his hand on the back of the brunette's head and deepened the kiss by moving his lips against the younger's. He swiped his tongue across Eren's bottom lip, and Eren opened his mouth slightly, granting Levi access. Their tongues fought for dominance, Levi obviously winning. When they parted they were both breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes. Eren smiled and grabbed Levi's hand, and his bag, before walking out of the room. He had to let go of the elder's hand when they were halfway down the hallway.

"Hey mom, dad," Eren said, looking at his parents, who were sitting at the table.

"Hm?" Their father looked over at them.

Eren fidgeted nervously. "We just wanted to tell you-"

"Dad! I got the news paper for you!" Mikasa called, running into the kitchen and handing Grisha the paper. He took it gratefully with a smile and opened it up.

His eyes showed disgust as he started reading the first story, and eventually made a _noise _of disgust. "They're lifting the ban on gay rights. Damnable things deserve to go to hell." He said, putting the paper down and giving his sons his full attention, along with their mother and sister.

"U-Uh," Eren glanced uneasily towards Levi. "We're heading out."

"Okay," Their mother smiled.

Levi and Eren walked out and on to the sidewalk. "Levi-"

"I know."

"But-"

Levi stopped walking and grabbed Eren's hand, staring him in the eye. "Eren, I know."

Eren looked down at their hands and sighed. "Dad hates gays... He'll.. He'll hate _us _too if he knew..." Eren whispered. Levi lifted Eren's hand up to his mouth and placed a kiss on it, staring directly in the younger's eyes. "Don't worry," He said in a surprisingly caring manner. "We'll tell them somehow."

...

Eren and Levi sat in their rooms studying for an upcoming test, with their door locked for privacy. "Hey, Levi?" Eren said, gaining Levi's attention. "Hm-" He was cut off when Eren captured his lips in a kiss. Levi's eyes widened in surprise, before closing them and deepening the kiss. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, while Levi placed his hands on the brunette's waist. When they pulled apart, Levi pushed Eren down onto the bed and straddled his hips, leaning down to connect their lips again. Eren fluttered his eyes closed once again, and kept his arms wrapped around Levi's neck, whereas Levi's hands were roamed _everywhere_. Up Eren's sides, across his stomach, briefly skimming his nipples, groping his butt. Levi's hands left a pleasant tingling sensation everywhere they touched, making Eren moan softly. Levi pulled away quickly and took Eren's shirt off and attached his lips to one of Eren's nipples. Eren bit his lip to stifle the loud moan that more than likely would have come out. Levi smirked and lightly nibbled on the small erect bud. With one hand, he reached up and pinched Eren's other nipple, and with his other hand, he palmed Eren's erection through his jeans.

"P-Please," Eren stammered. "Don't t-tease me.."

"Oh? Would you like me to stop?" Levi smirked. Eren shook his head rapidly. Levi continued palming Eren, and leaned down to kiss him, stifling any noises he could make. He sat up and pulled his own shirt off, throwing back. Both of their jeans joined their shirts soon after. Levi ground his clothed erection against Eren's, muffling their moans with another kiss. He pulled Eren's cock out of the slit in his boxers and slowly started pumping it. Levi trailed kissed down the brunette's neck and chest, down his navel and paused slightly before placing a small, experimental, kiss on the tip of Eren's dick. Eren gasped in surprise when Levi swirled his tongue around the head before lightly sucking on it. The brunette's breath got caught in his throat at the sensation. It was like nothing he's ever felt before. He clutched the bed-sheets in his one hand, and stifled his moans with his other. He tried to close his eyes, as this was all so new and embarrassing to him, but couldn't, since the sight of his fraternal twin going down on him was **_hot_**. If it were even possible to get even harder, he would be just at the sight of it.

Eventually, Levi engulfed Eren's entire cock in his mouth, soon after doing so, he realized his gag reflexes either _weren't working, _or _didn't work_. It took all of Eren's willpower not to thrust his hips up at the feeling of Levi's warm, wet, cavern around his dick. "Levi, I-I'm gonna-" Was the only warning he was able to get out before cumming in Levi's mouth. It was a bitter taste, one that Levi wasn't very fond of, so when the brunette finished, he spit it out in the trashcan next to their bed. "S-Sorry..." Eren said bashfully. Levi smiled lightly at his brother. "It's fine." He said.

They both jumped when they heard knocks on the door. "Dinner's ready!" Mikasa's voice came through the door.

"Okay!" Eren and Levi both said in unison. Levi walked over to their personal bathroom, quickly made use of the mouthwash, and washed his hands before joining Eren and walking downstairs.

All throughout dinner, Levi and Eren kept sending each other subtle glances when no one was looking. Neither of their parents caught on, although, however, Mikasa _did_. She saw every little glance they sent towards each other. She's had her suspicions of the two since before _that night_, and now they were nearly confirmed. She just needed solid evidence.

It was only a matter of time before she caught on completely, and neither Eren nor Levi were aware of this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would have added another full on smut scene, but... Yeah... <strong>

**Oh yeah~ I forgot~ This is my first yaoi~ Jus' sayin'~ (Although I've written a "Yuri" er, however it's spelled. It was between Katniss and Clove from the Hunger Games, and it was a dare from my friend~)**

**Heh..**

**Also~ (Why am I using so many '~'s?!) just a little piece of information~ In this story, Mikasa isn't adopted, as Carla is of Asian decent, which is where Levi and Mikasa get their looks, and Grisha is German, which is where Eren gets his looks~ I'm not sure _how_ that would _really _work, but it's more of just a thought.. The more you know? Also, as mentioned in this chapter, Eren and Levi are _fraternal _twins, meaning they don't look-alike because they were both from separate sperm cells. Also, they're both 17, and Mikasa's 18. I'm pretty sure I mentioned this before, in both the story and the description, but Levi's the older twin. (I'm pretty sure I also use it to distinguish them when I don't want to use their actual names... Welp. I guess I'm just pointing out the obvious, now.. Whoops?)**

**So~ Mikasa's catching on~ Uh-oh~ What is she going to do when she gets solid proof? Will she tell their parents? Will she tell them? Will she keep quiet? Who knows! Not me~-! I MEAN I TOTALLY KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN, MM-HM. *Dodgy eyes.***

**I wanted to add something more here, but I can't for the life of me remember what it was~ *Pouts.***

**Another thing, I'm kind of surprised by how many followers I've gotten so far... Is this story really that good? **

**Whatever~ (Am I annoying you with the '~'s? I dunno, I just feel like that's how I'd say it, with a little "curve" in the words... *Shrugs.*)**

**See ya~**


	3. Chapter 3

Two teens silently sneaked out the backdoor of their house, one of them carrying a medium-sized blanket. No, they weren't going to some party, nor were they grounded and trying to get to a friend's house. They were leaving to be _**alone**_.

"How far into the forest is it again?" The taller one, Eren, asked.

"Not too far, just a few more minutes." The shorter, yet older, one said. His name was Levi. They were both twins, fraternal twins, and had a love stronger than _just _brotherly love.

When they stopped walking, they were in a small clearing in the woods. Eren couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. "It's been so long since we're been here..." He said as Levi set the blanket down, laid on it, and motioned for the brunette to lay down next to him. Eren settled in Levi's arms and sighed, a nostalgic look on his slightly tan face. "Heh. It's just like it used to be." Eren said, smiling lightly.

They settled into a comfortable silence, with Eren watching the stars and listening to Levi's heartbeat, and Levi pondering what Eren just said. 'Just like it used to be'? Did that mean Eren wanted to go back? Back to before that night? Already? Levi was internally freaking out, though his face didn't show it, he thought Eren had meant he didn't want them to be together anymore, and it scared him. Yes, it _actually scared him_.

"Eren?"

"Hm?" Eren smiled, even though Levi probably couldn't see it.

"What you just said... does that mean you want to.. to go back... to before...?" Levi asked, mentally beating himself up for not sounding like it didn't bother him.

"Wh-What?!" Eren shot up, looking down at Levi. "No! That's not what I meant at all! ...Do _you _want to go back?" Eren asked, laying himself back down in Levi's arms.

"No. That's what I thought you wanted." Levi said, relaxing slightly and running his hands up Eren's sides. He leaned down and lightly kissed Eren's neck, making him giggle and push on Levi's chest. Levi smirked and moved his head up, capturing Eren's lips in a passionate kiss. They stared into each others' eyes only a moment long before fluttering them closed in unison. Eren's hand reached up and lightly caressed Levi's pale cheek as they pulled away. "I love you..." Eren whispered.

"I love you, too." Levi murmured back, connecting their lips again.

By now, Mikasa has seen enough and started walking back home, shuddering.

When did Mikasa get there, you ask? Well, she followed them. She had seen them leave and wanted to see what they were up to. She definitely didn't expect _that_. She sighed. To be quite frank, she didn't really like Levi, and only really liked Eren. But that wasn't because of the twins' secret relationship, it was because of what Eren did for her when he was nine and she was ten.

_It was raining and she was laying, tied up and bloody, on the floor. Her parents were just murdered in front of her, and she was violated. Mikasa felt cold, so cold. It was supposed to just be a normal day, except with Dr. Jaeger coming to give her a check-up, but when her father opened the door, he was stabbed- _

_Mikasa's train of thought came to an abrupt stop, thankfully, by a knock on the door of the cabin she was being held in. The men who took her were startled to say the least. Why wouldn't they be? They were in a small isolated cabin in the woods. The men quietly argued about who would go and answer it until there was another few knocks, and the shorter one pushed the larger one towards the door. The large man walked over to the door and opened it just a crack so that the trespasser couldn't see inside, but he would see outside. _

_He said a few things before falling over with blood spilling from a wound in his neck. Mikasa caught a faint glimpse of the boy, a boy with brown hair and glowing sea-green eyes, before he slowly shut the door. The shorter man stood, yelling, "Hey! Get back here you brat!" then ran off, opening the door again, only to be hit in the chest by a knife attached to a broomstick. The boy then ran over to the man and started repeatedly stabbing him in the chest, not stopping when the man was dead. He sat back up, panting before standing up and walking over to Mikasa and kneeling down next to her. _

_"You're okay now." He said, using the bloody knife to cut the ropes binding her hands. _

_"Thank you." She said, monotonously. "But there were three."_

_"Wh-What?!" Eren stared at her, before slowly looking up to the man who just talked. "Y-You did this?!" The man roared, running at the boy and picking up at the neck and holding him above the ground. The brunette gripped at the man's hands and flailed his legs, making choking sounds. Mikasa was horrified. The boy who just saved her was about to die! But What could she do?! _

_She ran over and picked up the knife the boy dropped and held it shakily in her hands. She couldn't do it... He was going to die, and she was going to get raped again... "F-Fight..!" The boy's voice was strained, but he could still talk. "I-If you don't fight, we'll lose! I-If you don't w-win, we'll die. If we w-win, we'll live!" He choked out. _

_At that moment, she stopped shaking, and her mind felt clearer. She took a running stance and gripped at the knife, charging at the guy. She didn't stop until the knife was embedded to the hilt in the man's back, piercing his heart, and he dropped the boy. _

Mikasa shook the memory from her head as she reached the back door. She walked in and upstairs. She wasn't sure if she was going to tell on them or not, meaning she had some thinking to do...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still not sure if I should have Mikasa be the "villain"... Ehh. *shrugs*<strong>

**Also, OH HOLY MOTHER OF RIREN, I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY ABOUT TAKING _MONTHS _TO UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! PLEEEEEAAAASE! **

**Ahem. Thank you for reading!**

**-AJT**


End file.
